PensamieNtos y AccioNes
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Pork a veces lo que pensamos no lo decimos, por k a veces cuando actuamos no pensamos, a veces lo imposible se hace realidad, solo es cuestión de confiar... Continuación de Pasiones... RyoSaku!
1. Σκέφτεστε το αδύνατο

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen a mi si no a Konomi Takeshi..

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo aclarar que en este fic, Ryoma y Sakuno están en la misma clase. También pedirles una disculpa si hay OoC por ahí. Sin más los dejo con la lectura espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**PensamienTos y AccioNes.**

**CapituLo 1.**

**PensaNdo eN lo imposibLe.**

Unos decían que las cosas a veces cambian en poco tiempo, otros decían que era todo lo contrario pero, ¿a quién creerle? Eso la mortificaba. Hay un viejo proverbio chino que dice: Si hay situaciones que te preocupan y tiene solución, no te preocupes por que la tienen; Si hay situaciones que te preocupan y no tienen solución, no te preocupes por que no la tienen. Básicamente es un pensamiento razonable- hasta cierto punto- y muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Por que a pesar de esas palabras que tienen algo de "reconfortante", nadie deja de preocuparse por algo. Especialmente ella.

Y no es que sus preocupaciones sean muy importantes- ese concepto a los ojos de otro-, vamos, no ponía en riesgo su situación económica, no ponía en riesgo a su familia, no ponía en riesgo su vida estudiantil. Esas cosas eran triviales para ella en esos momentos. Lo que ponía en riesgo era su corazón.

Y es que a veces el corazón no entendía de razones. Por kami, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a estar en esa situación si se sabe de antemano- o se tiene el ligero presentimiento- que se va a sufrir? Y más cuando llegas a un punto en el que el amor duele. Duele querer a alguien para quién no existes.

Y eso le pasaba a ella. Sakuno Ryuzaki, una simple chica de largas trenzas castañas y grandes ojos caoba, estaba enamorada del príncipe del tennis: Ryoma Echizen. Príncipe que no le hacía caso a ella y a ninguna otra chica por estar inmerso en su pasión: el tennis. Exacto, el tennis lo era todo para él. Una vez, Ryoma le había explicado que no recordaba desde cuando había empezado a jugar tennis, le había contado que aunque quiso dejar de jugar, simplemente no pudo. El tennis era algo que le divertía, lo apasionaba; el tennis corría por cada una de sus venas.

Y eso lo entendía.

Pero ese no era el punto. Si, estaba preocupada, pero no por la pasión que Ryoma profesaba por el tennis. Si no por la futura pasión que tarde o temprano- temía que a estas alturas mas temprano que tarde- Ryoma iba a descubrir algo más que el tennis.

El amor.

Por que estaba conciente que ese día iba a llegar, por que a pesar de que Ryoma era una persona fría, habría alguien que descongelaría ese corazón tan arrogante que tenía. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba, la llenaba de pánico. No ser ella el amor de la persona que ama. Por que aunque lo entendiera, no dejaba de doler.

Sus clases estaban a punto de comenzar, así que tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar temprano. Pero la verdad es que eso no le importaba. Así que continuo caminando a ritmo pausado como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo mientras observaba el paisaje. Estaban en primavera por lo que los cerezos estaban en pleno florecimiento, otorgándole a las calles una vista más hermosa y pacifica. Se detuvo un momento para observar un árbol grande, imponente, pero al mismo tiempo hermoso. Estaba tan sumida observándolo que no sintió que alguien se acercaba. Se percato ya hasta que le flexionaron una rodilla.

Con una raqueta.

Y eso solo lo hacía Ryoma.

Volteo rápidamente la mirada había atrás y efectivamente, estaba Ryoma Echizen observándola con sus penetrantes ojos y mirada seria.

-Tienes el cabello demasiado largo- dijo por fin mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo-. Vamos Ryuzaki, que ya de por si vamos tarde. Es normal en mi, pero viniendo de ti me sorprende.

Sakuno lo miraba fijamente mientras él comenzaba a caminar. Después de unos pasos más, Ryoma un poco fastidiado viro su rostro mirándola mientras que con la mirada le pedía que se diera prisa. Sakuno avanzó y cuando estuvo sorpresivamente a lado de Ryoma, contestó:

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi cabello en esto?- le espetó de manera dulce. Pero como era de esperarse, Ryoma simplemente paso del comentario como si la chica no le hubiera dicho nada.

Así siguieron caminando, Ryoma no era una persona de muchas palabras y Sakuno era una persona muy tímida, así que el camino hacía la escuela transcurrió en completo silencio. Pero era un silencio cómodo.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la escuela, sonó la campana que avisaba el comienzo de las clases por lo que Sakuno inesperadamente tomo la mano derecha de Ryoma e hizo que corriera a su lado para llegar al salón lo más pronto posible.

-Vamos Ryoma-kun, que se nos esta haciendo tarde, el profesor de inglés ya debe de estar en el salón- decía Sakuno mientras continuaba jalando al joven, que a pesar de no poner resistencia hacía la fuerza que ejercía Sakuno al empujarlo, tampoco se podía decir que la ayudara a hacer más fácil la tarea.

-Mada mada dane…- murmuro Ryoma más para sí que para Sakuno.

Inesperadamente cuando llegaron al salón descubrieron que el maestro de ingles no estaba, para alivio de Ryoma que definitivamente en esos momentos, podría dormir sin que nadie lo molestara. Ya que realmente no entendía por que si era tan bueno en inglés- por no decir perfecto- el maestro lo molestaba tanto con la cantaleta que debía prestar atención.

Sakuno y Ryoma separaron en cuanto entraron al salón colocándose cada uno en su asiento, Sakuno dispuesta a esperar al maestro y Ryoma dispuesto a dormir lo que quedaba de la clase. Cinco minutos después de haber llegado, un profesor paso al salón a anunciar que el profesor de inglés no se iba a presentar a la clase, por lo que todos los alumnos gritaron de felicidad, pero el grito que más se escucho fue el de Tomoka que era la más emocionada de todos, por que hoy le tocaba presentar una exposición.

Aún así todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente del salón con la intención de pasar la siguiente hora vagando por la escuela, o desayunando. Ryoma a pesar de la fatiga que tenía decidió mejor practicaría un poco de tennis. Así que salio del salón sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y se encamino hacia donde siempre se dedicaba a jugar solo, golpeando la pelota contra la pared.

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Bien aqui regreso con un nuevo RyoSaku... Este capitulo fue apenas algo asi como una introducción, pero aún así me temo que no va a ser un fic largo. Es algo así como la continuación de mi oneshot anterior Pasiones... Espero sinceramente que les guste al menos un poco y me lo hagan saber._

_Por cierto, aprovecho para agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron y me dejaron review en el fic anterior (Pasiones) y como "prometi" aquí esta la continuación._

_**Saypunara!!**_


	2. Αναγνωρίζοντας συναισθήματα

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen a mi si no a Konomi Takeshi..

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo aclarar que en este fic, Ryoma y Sakuno están en la misma clase. También me temo que hay OoC por ahí. Sin más los dejo con la lectura espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**PensamienTos y AccioNes.**

**CapituLo 2.**

**AdmiTieNdo senTimieNtos.**

Sakuno estaba paseando. Pronto se acercaría el día blanco y volviendo al tema anterior eso hacía que estuviera preocupada. Ryoma, el día de San Valentía había recibido muchos chocolates gracias a las integrantes de su club de fans. Club que había formado Tomoka y al que se le habían sumado más integrantes después de que Seigaku ganará el Nacional. Entre esos chocolates estaba el de ella, que al no ser capaz de entregárselo en persona, decidió llegar temprano a clases y dejárselo en su mesa junto con una nota.

Ryoma no le había comentado nada y ella tampoco. Total, había muchas posibilidades: podía ser que Ryoma simple y sencillamente pasara de ella, o podía ser que no leyera la nota por alguna razón, o que Ryoma gustara de otra persona. También estaba la posibilidad- aunque muy remota- que no dijera nada y pensará regresarle el gesto el día blanco.

Pero no creía eso posible. Lo más probable es que él ni se enterará de eso.

Casi por instinto se dirigió hacia las canchas de tennis. Nunca pensó que le llegara a gustar tanto ese deporte. A su manera de ver era el mejor deporte, y una verdadera lastima que ella no fuera muy buena jugándolo como Ryoma o sus demás sempais que ganaron el Nacional. Se podía decir que Sakuno había mejorado mucho, pero aún así no era lo suficientemente buena como para tener un partido- y ganarle- a Ryoma. Pero no se quejaba y mucho menos se sentía triste, no iba a escoger el tennis como profesión, nada más era una buena forma de divertirse en lo que más le gusta.

Iba caminando distraídamente cuando se topo con Fuji, Eiji y Momoshiro, que venían a un entrenamiento especial… Los demás sempais no tardarían en llegar.

-Hola Sakuno-chan- saludo como siempre un animado Eiji que no espero respuesta por parte de la joven para estrecharla entre sus brazos, contento de verla de nuevo.

Fuji se limitaba a observar la escena divertido, mientras que Momo observaba a todos lados en busca de un enfurecido Echizen. Últimamente, y aunque el pequeñuelo se negara a aceptarlo, estaba muy al pendiente de la linda castaña de ojos caoba. Y se llegaba a molestar si veía a un joven muy cerca de Sakuno. Ahí había algo más que solo un compañerismo. Y era muy divertido ver a un Ryoma celoso.

Faltaba poco para que Ryoma se diera cuenta de que le gustaba la nieta de la entrenadora.

-¿Y que estas haciendo ahorita, Sakuno-chan?- preguntó Fuji con la misma sonrisa dulce de siempre-. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

Sakuno atino a sonrojarse un poco ante la afirmación de Fuji. No es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, pero todavía no se le quitaba esa parte tímida que se encontraba muy ligada a su personalidad.

-Ah, sí. Esto… esto…, lo que sucede es que nuestro profesor de inglés no vino, por lo que tenemos una hora libre.

-¿Una hora libre?- preguntó un Eiji emocionado-. ¿Y donde se encuentra el pequeñín? Tengo ganas de jugar un partido contra él.

-¿Qué donde se encuentra?- preguntó un divertido Momo a Eiji-. ¿Dónde se va a encontrar un apasionado del tennis que solo presta atención a la idea de mejorar y vencer a un rival?

-Jugando- respondieron Eiji y Fuji al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa. Y sin más se encaminaron hacía el "escondite"- no tan escondido-, en el que Ryoma solía jugar.

Sakuno había comenzado a seguirlos, cuando se dio cuenta de que había quedado de verse con Tomoka en la cafetería de la escuela. Así que no podía acompañar a los muchachos por más que le gustara la idea de ver a Ryoma jugar.

-Esto…- comenzó a murmurar la castaña-. Bueno, me temo que los tendré que ver en otra ocasión… Mmm quede de verme con Tomo-chan… así que…

-No te preocupes, Sakuno-chan- respondió Fuji con una sonrisa-. Te entendemos, salúdanos a tu amiga de nuestra parte.

-Gracias- y después de una leve inclinación, Sakuno salió corriendo en busca de su amiga, para pasar un rato agradable, tratando de alejar a Ryoma de su mente por unos instantes.

-Vaya, Sakuno-chan esta más linda cada vez que la veo- fue el inocente comentario de Eiji después de que la joven en cuestión desapareció de su vista-. El pequeñín es muy afortunado por tener a tan linda joven enamorada de él.

-Y por supuesto, como hablamos de Echizen, él no se da cuenta- determino Momo que estiraba los brazos para alejar el adormecimiento que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

-Entonces, ¿tendremos que ayudarlo?- pregunto un Eiji sonriendo gatunamente ante las ideas que comenzaban a pasarse por su mente.

-

-

A raíz de haber descubierto el gusto que sentía por observar a Sakuno, su vida había cambiado ligeramente. Todavía le seguía gustando el tennis, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que podía hacer otras cosas agradables que no fuera solo jugar.

Podía por ejemplo, comer chocolate en compañía de Sakuno.

Y por eso necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, el día blanco estaba cada vez más cerca y el no sabía que a hacer. A pesar de ese gusto especial que sentía por querer regalarle algo a Sakuno, no sabía como actuar. Por Kami, el no era el romanticismo en persona.

Y necesitaba ayuda.

Sí, el Apocalipsis… Ryoma Echizen necesitaba un consejo para regalarle algo a una joven.

Su padre era una opción descartada en cuanto cruzo por su mente. Ya tenía suficiente ante el solo hecho de pedir ayuda como para que además, tuviera que soportar las completas burlas que podría suscitar el que Nanjiroh se entere de que su hijo, ya no era precisamente un niño.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que tres personas se acercaban a dónde el se encontraba. Se dio cuenta muy tarde, ya cuando Eiji lo aplastaba en un gran abrazo. Abrazo que desde luego, él no se iba a encargar de devolver. Todavía tenía orgullo.

-Pequeñín, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- grito un Eiji feliz de ver de nuevo al príncipe.

-Kikumaru-sempai- murmuro el joven de gorra, tratando de liberarse de ese abrazo.

-Vaya, Echizen- comenzó a decir Fuji-. Al parecer estabas muy concentrado en tus pensamientos. ¿Algo en especial? No se, tal vez… ¿Un partido difícil?… ¿un torneo en el que quieras participar?… ¿la elección de profesión?… ¿una chica?- terminó por preguntar el ojiverde inocentemente, aunque desde luego, sus intenciones no tenían nada de inocente.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando, Fuji-sempai?- preguntó un aparentemente calmado Echizen. ¿Una chica? ¿De dónde había sacado eso Fuji?

-Sería lo más normal del mundo pensar en eso, ¿no? Digo es algo en lo que uno comienza a pensar en un determinado tiempo. Una de las elecciones más importantes de tu vida, ¿no? Se que puede ponerte nervioso pensar en eso, pero ese día llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Puede ser- acepto en un murmullo Ryoma. La verdad es que el tema en cuestión no estaba muy aclarado, pero de eso se trataba.

Para Ryoma en esos momentos, toda conversación, directa o indirectamente le conducían a pensar en Sakuno. Y recordarla como la había visto hace unos días. Con su raqueta a su lado y saboreando un delicioso chocolate en compañía de un gatito.

Una visión abrumadora para él.

-¿Entonces eso es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó el encargado de llevar parte de la misión a un rotundo éxito.

-Sí. No se como empezar, o que hacer.

-Eso es fácil, Echizen- aseguro Fuji con completa confianza-. Sólo es cuestión de que sepas que es lo que quieres. Saber si estas dispuesto a sacrificar todo o que simple y sencillamente te gusta. Aunque creo que eso ya todos lo sabemos.

-¿Todos lo saben?- pregunto Echizen un poco avergonzado y nervioso de que todos conocieran el gusto que se había generado en él, por la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire. Él se había asegurado de tratar de esconderlo, ¿por qué lo sabían todos?

-Pues claro, no es lago que puedas ocultar tan fácilmente.

Ryoma estaba abrumado. Él era una persona fría, segura de sí misma que no dejaba ver sus pensamientos y mucho menos sus sentimientos. ¿Era tan obvio?

-Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunto avergonzado ante la idea de recurrir a sus sempais para algo tan… tan personal.

-Tienes que ser honesto- aseguro Fuji mientras abría los ojos. El objetivo estaba casi cumplido.

-¿Contarle lo que me pasa, lo que siento cuando la veo, así sin más?

-¿Contarle?- pregunto ahora Fuji haciéndose el desentendido-. ¿De que estas hablando, Echizen?

Ryoma había caído en la trampa.

-¿De que estás hablando tú, Fuji-sempai?- respondió con una pregunta Ryoma.

-Pues de la elección de tu carrera profesional, por supuesto. Se que falta tiempo, pero es algo en lo que debes ir pensando. Todos sabemos que te gusta el tennis y que puedes hacer cualquier sacrificio por eso. Pero aun así debes ser honesto contigo mismo y saber si eso es a lo que quieres dedicarte- dijo inocentemente Fuji-. ¿Pero tú, de que estabas hablando?

Y Ryoma no sabía que responder.

Objetivo numero uno logrado: poner nervioso a Echizen.

-¿Así que el pequeñín no estaba hablando de la elección de carrera profesional?- pregunto jocosamente Eiji… era su turno-. ¿Entonces de que hablabas tú, pequeñín?

-De nada- respondió dignamente Echizen mientras se daba la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Eiji, Fuji y Momo que esperaba pacientemente su turno para hablar.

-Pues tú estabas pensando en algo muy diferente de lo que te estaba habando Fuji- dijo eiji, mientras volvía a sonreír-. Así que nos gustaría saber que era, pequeñín.

Y Ryoma no sabía que responder, por lo que con la mirada dio a entender que no iba a decir nada más sobre ese tema y se concentro en volver a golpear la pelota. Pero falta decir que Eiji no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente… tenía que hacer algo.

-Mmm… ¿será acaso que estabas hablando de una chica?- pregunto el pelirrojo a riesgo de cometer un error.

Ryoma trastabillo y falló al darle a la pelota. Eiji sonrió.

-¡Eso es! ¡El pequeñín estaba pensando en una chica mientras hablaba con Fuji! ¿Te le quieres declarar a una chica, pequeñín?

-¿De dónde sacas eso, Kikumaru-sempai?

Eiji se llevo una mano a la barbilla como si meditara algo, tratando de recordar. Pocos minutos después, sus ojos brillaron como si hubieran encontrado la respuesta de un problema muy difícil.

-Sólo bromeaba, pequeñín. Pero por tu reacción veo que si se trata de una chica- sonrío perversamente mientras se acercaba a él-. Vamos, no tiene por que darte vergüenza es algo normal.

Puede que Eiji tuviera razón, pero el era un Echizen por lo que no dejaba de tener un poco de orgullo. Aún así, había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba un consejo sobre un tema que era un completo misterio para él. Así que, ¿Por qué no intentar con sus sempais? De cualquier forma era mejor que tratar ese tema con ellos que con su padre.

-Puede ser- admitió Ryoma, comenzando a jugar de nuevo con su pelota.

Objetivo numero dos logrado: que Echizen aceptara que le gustaba una chica.

-Oh, eso es bueno Echizen- hablo ahora Momoshiro-. ¿Y quién es?- pregunto interesando.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso, Momo-sempai?

-¿Cómo que para que, Echizen? Necesitamos saber que clase de chica es la que te interesa, para que seas capaz de aceptar que te gusta alguien. Y más aún, para que aceptes nuestra ayuda.

-No creo que sea necesario que sepan eso- fue el sencillo comentario del príncipe que si bien, con esas palabras no decía quién le gustaba, aceptaba ahora si, tajantemente que alguien le gustaba.

-Vámos Echizen. Tampoco es que te puedan gustar muchas chica- dijo Momo empezando su labor de convencimiento para que Echizen aceptara que Sakuno le gustaba-. De hecho, por el momento solo puedo pensar en dos posibles chicas que te pueden gustar. Tratándose de ti, solo te puede llamar la atención una chica con la que hayas convivido. Y las mujeres con las que más contacto has tenido han sido Tomoka y Sakuno.

El anzuelo esta en el aire.

-¡Osakada no!- grito Echizen casi aterrado ante la idea de Tomoka como su novia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la chica que te gusta es Sakuno?- pregunto feliz Eiji.

Ryoma se dio cuenta muy tarde de la trampa. No podía negar eso, si hubiera dicho que tanto Tomoka como Sakuno no representaban nada para él, estaría libre. Pero en su desesperación, solo fue capaz de negar a Osakada. En fin, si Sakuno por obra de Kami se convertía en su novia, todos se iban a enterar, así que, ¿Por qué no aceptar que le gustaba Sakuno? Como había pensado, no le vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda.

Un momento, ¿pensaba en Sakuno como su novia?

Sí había cambiado mucho.

-Sí, es ella- murmuro el joven pelinegro mientras bajaba la visera de su gorra avergonzado.

Objetivo número tres logrado: que el frío y obstinado Ryoma aceptara que Sakuno le gustaba.

-Bueno pequeñín, no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo un confiado Eiji mientras expandía su pecho orgulloso.

-Ah, ¿Qué sucede con esta juventud que hace que todos sea complicado en el aspecto sentimental?- se preguntó a sí mismo un Momoshiro casi desilusionado.

-¿Juventud? Pero Momo, sólo eres un año mayor que Echizen- alego un tranquilo Fuji.

Momo solo se hizo el desentendido ante el comentario.

-Bueno, ahora el siguiente plan es: "Cómo ayudar a Echizen a declarase" – exclamó un feliz Eiji, mientras se abrazaba a un aturdido Ryoma y un decidido Momo.

Esa pareja debía darse ya. Hacía mucho tiempo que había sentimientos no expresados entre ellos. Y mientras más rápido quedaran aclarados, más felices iban a ser dos personas.

Un joven frío y decidido y una jovencita tímida y encantadora.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Bien se que tarde un poco con la actualización, pero aquí esta por fin jeje. Espero que les haya gustado un poquito y no les haya parecido un poco soso, como por momentos me lo pareció a mí jeje… Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento para leer lo que yo tengo que escribir o en su defecto, hago el intento de escribir. Quiero agradecerles espacialmente a: _

_**Neko-chan:** Neko muchas gracias por tu review… Espero que te haya agradado la continuación. Gracias por tu apoyo!! Nos estamos saludando. Besos._

_**ochibi22****: **Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya agradado el fic… Espero y nos sigamos leyendo!! Cuidate_

_**zhikizzme****: **Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tu mensaje. Cómo siempre es agradable saber que te gusta como escribo y espero este capitulo no sea la excepción!! El fic sobre Skip Beat ya esta en proceso y espero que te guste lo que se me ocurrió. Es un anime muy divertido y gracias por recomendármelo jejeje. Sin más, solo espero que sigamos en contacto. Te cuidas…_

_Y gracias a todos en sí. Recuerden que un autor con reviews… ya sean diciendo que les gusto la historia, o dando tomatazos es un autor feliz y hasta ganas dan de actualizar más rápido jajaja. Saludos a todos. Y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._

**_Sayounara!!_**


End file.
